Shimada Kai
"He appeared calm and unassuming, but Shimada was always very honest. Out of everyone in the Shinsengumi, he was one of the few I felt comfortable talking to." Shimada Kai, '''known as '''Kai Shimada '''in the localization, is a protagonist in Hakuōki. He is a member of the Watch in the Shinsengumi, and is under Nagakura's command. Personality Shimada is compassionate and well-meaning, and considers kindness a part of his duty as an honorable warrior. However, he can be somewhat awkward at times, especially when he makes assumptions about others' feelings or situations. Shimada does not like being the center of attention and grows uncomfortable when praised excessively. Backstory Shimada Kai is based on the historical figure of the same name. In the games ''See also: Shimada Kai/Route'' Shimada is a protagonist. Chapter 1 Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months after Chizuru arrives at the Shinsengumi headquarters, the captains introduce her to Shimada and Yamazaki. Kondou and Hijikata brief them on their new assignment to look for Kodo, cautioning them to be careful since there is so little information about his disappearance. Upon hearing that Chizuru is Kodo's daughter, Shimada is surprised, but says nothing. Kondou then impresses upon Shimada and Yamazaki that it is important to keep her involvement secret. Shimada asks if Chizuru is aware of the extent of their orders, but Hijikata asserts that she does not need to know. Yamazaki gives an assurance of success and expresses gratitude to Hijikata for his trust, which sparks an argument with Okita. Shimada tells Yamazaki to back down, reminding him that he is speaking to one of his superiors, but the argument only officially ends after Hijikata evicts the captains. Later that day, a cat starts causing trouble in the compound. In his sub-route, Chizuru agrees to help capture it. Upon hearing from one of the Yagi family's sons that the cat was last seen going to the Maekawa house, Chizuru and Saito find Shimada there. Though unaware of the situation, he asks if their presence has anything to do with the loud noises from earlier. Saito briefs him on the situation, and he offers his assistance. Shortly afterward, the cat arrives and the three give chase, eventually capturing it. Chizuru then voices her concern for the boy, as he appeared to have been attached to the cat. Saito takes the cat to be released, while Shimada and Chizuru return to the Yagi residence to play with the child. At the end of the day, Shimada asks Chizuru to have faith in the Watch, reassuring her that they will find her father. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Shimada's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Shimada's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: 'Shimada Kai/SSL In the anime Gallery Shimada-chibi.png|Chibi Shimada Quotes * "Truly, we should ensure that even the children of those who have taken us in like us. It is a duty that we should uphold as warriors with honor." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Allies